Always Read The Fine Print
by ettoile
Summary: xxTRADxx [UA Université.] Tony et Loki forment une paire dans un travail de recherches les obligeant à passer une montagne ridicule de temps ensemble. Loki déteste immédiatement Tony et Tony est trop épris de Loki pour s'en apercevoir. (FrostIron Frandral/Loki. En cours.)


**Je ferais mon blabla à la fin.**

**Titre original : Always Read The Fine Print.**

**Auteur : t_hejammys_.**

**Traductrice : e_ttoile_.**

**Droits : rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la traduction !**

_Note de l'auteur : Et bien, ça fait environ 6 ans que je n'ai rien posté sur FF !_

xXxXxXxXx

Quand Loki Odinson entama sa nouvelle année à l'université Sregneva, il était comme un typhon de joie. Il sauta dans la voiture de son frère aîné avec un grand sourire de merde sur le visage, cria « En avant ! » tout en ignorant le sourcil levé qui lui était adressé, et sautilla presque dans le fauteuil jusqu'à son arrivé au campus (10 mn en tout). Il était tellement impatient de partir de chez lui et de bouger dans un endroit où il pourrait mettre en application tout ses plans : il pourrait manger quand il le voudrait, dormir quand il le voudrait, et passer son temps à faire ce qu'il voulait. Loki _aurait_ pu techniquement faire tout ça au lycée, mais il avait eu cette incontrôlable envie de plaire à ses parents, donc il avait été en grande partie un modèle de vertu, reclus pendant les quatre années précédentes. Mais quand il fut admit à l'université, ses parents voulait seulement connaître ses notes et si oui ou non il allait en prison, ce qui laissait à Loki une grande marge de manœuvre pour faire toutes les choses qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire : se souler (juste une fois et un vendredi – il n'était pas fou) et rejoindre la chorale. Putain de dur à cuire.

La joie de Loki ne dura que les 10 minutes de trajet jusqu'au campus. Il y avait du chaos partout : les nouveaux étudiants et leurs parents voletaient d'un panneau à un autre et d'un stand à l'autre, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans leur vie, les couleurs de l'école – rouge et or – étaient sur _n'importe quoi_, et il y avait beaucoup de bruit général. Après avoir inspecter les environs, Loki se rappela qu'il déteste les gens et devint par la suite grincheux.

Sa première année passa très vite. Il avait rejoint la chorale, et ne parla de ça à _personne_ hormis sa meilleure amie quand elle découvrit tout, elle le réprimanda même de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Il eut sa première beuverie, un vendredi, avec ladite meilleure amie et regarda _Kung Pow_ et fabriqua des bracelets de l'amitié avec une ficelle. Ils ressemblaient à de la merde, à cause de leur incroyable taux d'ébriété, mais ils n'ont jamais pu les enlever depuis cette nuit. Loki avait un 4.0 GPA, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents, et ils le récompensèrent avec une voiture. Elle avait 10 ans, était standard, une Mazda et Loki _l'aimait_ comme une personne. Il était allé à tous les matchs de foot de Thor, d'une part parce qu'il aimait le supporter et d'autre part, parce qu'il était fier de l'athlète qu'était Thor. Son frère et lui déjeunait ensemble tous les lundis et annulait ce repas uniquement quand ils étaient trop occupés. Loki se fit des amis très divers dans son cours d'Introduction à la Psychologie et il alla à leurs fêtes, mais finalement sa première année se passa comme au lycée : il mangeait bien, gardait ses notes élevées et s'en sortait bien, ne prit que des décisions sensées. A la fin de l'année, l'un de ses professeurs l'approcha pour lui proposer de participer à un programme de recherches qui répondait aux cours et était indépendant du reste. Loki était tout à fait sûr de vouloir un Master en Psychologie et savait qu'il rendrait _vraiment_ ses parents fier, donc il accepta la proposition, disant qu'il était très intéressé, sans avoir lu au préalable les petits caractères. Ces ''petits caractères'' indiquaient que Loki allait travailler avec un autre étudiant, pas nécessairement du département de Psychologie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Thor, entre tous, vint le voir la veille, alors qu'ils revenaient au campus, que Loki sut qu'il travaillerait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le plus jeune Odinson n'était pas ravi de cette nouvelle.

Aujourd'hui, le jour précédent le début du nouveau semestre, Loki avait été convié à un meeting pour rencontrer le conseil qui avait fondé le projet, aussi longtemps que son professeur approuvera, et la chiotte qui était supposé travailler avec lui. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui ça allait être. La femme qui le conduisit au bâtiment administratif était la secrétaire du président de la faculté. Loki ne l'aimait pas.

- C'est un immense honneur pour un seconde année d'être prit au sein d'un projet de recherches, murmura la femme avec enthousiasme.

Elle était légèrement trop proche du visage de Loki pour qu'il aime ça et il pouvait voir que son rouge à lèvres rose s'était retrouvé en partie sur ses dents.

« Qui pourrait marcher en ressemblant à ça ? Quelqu'un devrait lui dire ou bien elle pourrait vérifier, faire **quelque chose** ! C'est comme marché avec un bout de nourriture coincé entre deux dents : dégoûtant et disgracieux. »

Une petite voix dit à Loki qu'il pourrait facilement être celui qui le lui dirait, surtout depuis qu'il prenait cela autant à cœur, mais il était d'humeur mauvaise aussi la petite voix pouvait toujours courir.

- C'est seulement arrivé deux fois dans toute l'histoire de l'école. Bien sûr, le conseil vous juge digne de confiance – nous connaissons votre père, bien sûr.

Elle continua jusqu'à être quasiment à bout de souffle. Cette femme était-elle fatiguée de marcher dans le couloir ? Avec le rouge à lèvres rose ne ressemblant à rien collait sur ses dents. Loki n'aimait pas cette femme.

- Quand l'université reçu vos demandes et celles de votre frère nous étions si excités ! Votre père a fait énormément de bien pour cette communauté ces vingt dernières années. C'était si généreux de sa part de donner autant d'argent au département d'athlétisme ! Bien sûr, votre frère aurait fait parti de l'équipe d'athlétisme même sans le don, mais cela a certainement rendu très heureux les joueurs et parents. Bien sûr –

« Cette femme connait-elle d'autres mots que ''bien sûr'' ?! »

- Nous étions sur le point de tout arrêter lorsque vous avez rejoint le programme. C'est une telle honte que les chercheurs ne soient pas aussi célèbres que les athlètes...

Loki allait finir par donner un coup de poing à cette femme.

Ils arrivèrent à destination au moment où l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs peser les avantages et inconvénients à la frapper en prétendant que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une tentative pour enlever son rouge à lèvres. Elle se tourna face à Loki, un ridicule sourire au visage, celui-là même qu'elle gardait depuis plus de 10 minutes. Le campus était trop grand si les étudiants pouvaient être forcer de marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes avec le corps professoral juste pour aller d'un bâtiment à un autre. Pourquoi cette femme avait voulu le rencontrer au bâtiment de Psychologie et marchait dehors avec lui était un mystère. Loki commença à fixer ses talons, qui avait fait un bruit _horrible_ sur les parquets cirés du bâtiment administratif. Le jeune de dix-neuf ans était d'avis que si une personne pouvait marcher correctement en talons, il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de les porter. Personnellement, il avait de la grâce en portant des talons, mais il les haïssaient parce qu'ils étaient inconfortables. Et puis ça n'allait pas avec ses tenues. Et c'était un mec.

- Et bien, êtes-vous excité de rencontrer votre partenaire de recherches ? demanda-t-elle, limite hystérique.

Loki leva les yeux de ses horribles chaussures à imprimer léopard et haussa les épaules. Il était difficile de savoir. Aujourd'hui avait été une longue et payante journée. Il s'était réveillé rapidement et très tôt parce que les dieux avaient décidé qu'un éclair était le meilleur des réveils et il était recommandé de se réveiller terrifié et confus au point de se dire que son dortoir s'était fait bombardé – et cela s'était passé à seulement 5h du matin. Après il avait accidentellement commencé à manger une pomme pourrie (c'est ce qu'il obtient à essayer d'acheter des fruits en vrac) et après avoir passer une bonne heure aux toilettes (d'une part pour les fonctions naturelles du corps, d'autre part parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que les morceaux de l'horrible pomme était en dehors de son système – c'était un garçon dramatique !) il décida d'aller courir. Malheureusement, le sol était tellement trempé qu'il ne put pas emprunter son chemin habituel passant dans la forêt derrière le terrain de foot et il se retrouva de force à courir sur la piste avec les autres étudiants. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, mais Loki détestait réellement faire de l'exercice avec les autres. Il savait qu'il était en forme et il n'avait rien d'embarrassant, mais il trouvait qu'avoir une respiration haletante, les joues rouges et de la transpiration était personnel au point de ne pas vouloir le partager avec d'autres. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, c'était 9h. Il se doucha (dans la salle de bain commune, parce que les deuxièmes années vivaient encore dans les dortoirs) mais il oublia sa serviette. Loki n'avait _jamais_ oublié sa serviette. Donc il tira ses vêtements secs sur son corps mouillé et commença à sprinter jusqu'à sa chambre – mais son frère aîné le stoppa et insista pour avoir une inutile discussion dans le couloir MALGRÉ leur déjeuner habituel le lundi qui avait lieu juste quelques heures après. Maintenant, à 11h, il avait son meeting.

Loki n'avait pas seulement aucune idée d'avec qui il allait travailler – il n'avait seulement aucune idée de pourquoi par _l'enfer_ ils devaient travailler ensemble. La seule chose qu'il savait à propos de cette personne était qu'elle était dans le département de l'ingénierie. Ce qu'un putain d'ingénieur et un psychologue pouvait bien faire ensemble était un mystère pour Loki. Il détestait l'idée de devoir être responsable de quelqu'un d'autre durant le processus – mais c'est ce qu'il gagnait à ne pas avoir lu les petits caractères. Putain de vie partant en couille.

Loki réalisa que la femme avait mis sa main devant son front avec une expression concentrée au visage. Oops – ils devaient être dans cette position depuis au moins 5 minutes après la fin de son monologue plein de rage.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en amorçant un mouvement pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

Loki bougea aussi subtilement qu'il put et hocha ensuite la tête.

- Je suis prêt à y aller maintenant. Je devais me préparer mentalement...

- Oh. Oh... Ok.

La femme replia son bras tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle pensait probablement que c'était un monstre et cela fit sourire Loki. Agissez comme un cinglé et les gens vous laisseront SEUL.

Ce n'était pas que Loki n'était amical, ou parce qu'il aimait particulièrement la solitude, non puisqu'il aimait vraiment sa meilleure amie citée plus haut, Natasha Romanov ; qu'il a rencontré lors de la journée d'orientation des premières années. Ils avaient tous les deux la même haine des gens. Elle était rapide, pleine d'esprit, et féroce et Loki _adorait_ comment elle l'appelait toujours pour ses conneries. Durant le bref moment où il l'avait connu, elle l'avait aidé à grandir plus qu'elle ne le pensait. La paire faisait toujours tout ensemble : étudier, regarder des films, manger, parfois aussi dormir et, l'un des soirs où ils avaient vraiment bu (mais ça avait été un vendredi donc c'était bon), aller à la salle de bain. (Aucun d'entre eux n'avait respecté le seuil de l'autre comme ils auraient dû le faire – mais ça c'est une histoire pour une prochaine fois).

La femme, que Loki préférait appeler le léopard-tacheté rose, ouvrit la large pote se tenant devant eux et entra dans la pièce.

- J'ai notre grand donataire ! Il est si excité de rencontrer tout le monde ! dit-elle en se dandinant dans la salle.

« Mensonges ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais excité par quoi que ce soit ! Cette femme doit être puni... Je lui éternuerais dessus quand tout sera fini... » cria la petite voix dans la tête de Loki

Les yeux de Loki balayèrent la salle au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait : grande, démesurément meublés, tout était dur, de l'acajou poli ou du plaqué or, et ça sentait le cuir et l'argent. Loki avait honte de devoir admettre qu'il aimait ces odeurs car elles lui rappelaient celles de son père. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver durant l'enfance pour qu'il soit aussi dévouer à ses parents ?! Quand ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les membres du conseil, il arbora un sourire joyeux et fit tout pour paraître charmant. Il reconnut ses professeurs et se sentit à l'aise en leur présence. Il n'avait pas vu, pour l'instant, d'autres étudiants.

- Et bien, l'autre étudiant n'est pas encore arrivé, mais Loki vous pouvez vous avancer et signer votre part du contrat. Elle indique simplement que vous devez finir votre recherche dans les délais imparties etcétéra, dit l'un des membres du conseil d'administration à travers sa grosse moustache de morse.

Loki hocha la tête et signa sans réfléchir. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il y avait probablement des _petits caractères_ qui méritait son attention.

Les sept minutes suivantes passèrent avec Loki assit maladroitement, tentant de paraître confiant, ses professeurs discutant entre eux de certains étudiants étant en train de rater leur semestre et le conseil parlant de ses vacances (pas mal d'entre eux allaient dans des clubs de country et sûr des yachts – barf). Le calme général de la pièce fut interrompu par un étudiant passant littéralement à travers la porte. Il portait un pantalon tâché de graisse et un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, il semblait avoir sprinté jusqu'ici et ne pas avoir pris de bain ou dormis depuis des jours. Loki n'aima pas cet étudiant.

- Désolé ! J'ai été pris dans le laboratoire d'ingénierie, nous avons eu ce nouveau laser avec lequel je jouais et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, donc mon professeur est venu me crier dessus, ils ne viennent pas soit dit en passant, et puis j'ai sprinté sur – oh hey Mr. Johnson, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le mec avait dit ça en une respiration et avait dirigé sa question droit sur l'un des membres du conseil qui le regardait avec fureur.

- Cela vous serait utile d'arriver à l'heure et de façon _présentable_ à des réunions où vous rencontrer ceux qui vous donnent de l'argent, répliqua un homme, sûrement appelait Johnson, votre père serait vraiment déçu.

L'élève était apparemment froissé par ça – mais son expression changea si vite que Loki dû se demander si il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Et bien c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là, dit l'homme en reniflant avant de se tourner vers Loki, es-tu mon assistant ?

Loki faillit faire jaillir des flammes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire sortir un son de colère mais finit par ne rien faire.

- Ta langue d'argent s'est transformé en plomb ? demanda l'autre avec un clin d'œil, je rigole – je sais que tu n'es pas mon assistant. Mon nom est Tony, finit-il par dire dans un sourire, sa main face à Loki pour qu'il la serre.

Si il n'y avait pas eu autant de gens important dans la salle, il aurait probablement mordu cet homme. Ou peut-être pas mordu car Loki n'était pas un animal enragé, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Pourquoi ses forces l'abandonnaient soudainement ?! Il y avait quelque chose de tellement rageant chez cet homme – _Tony_ – sur un plan purement basique que Loki avait envie de sortir de son propre corps en étant simplement à côté de lui. Dans la situation actuelle, il y avait des gens important dans la pièce, aussi il tendit sa main pour serrer celle qui lui était offerte.

- Loki, dit-il doucement.

- Quel nom étrange ! répondit Tony et pendant que Loki restait bouche bée, il se tourna vers le conseil pour demander : donc, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je veux retourner avec mon laser !

Ses sourcils s'agitèrent légèrement quand il prononça le mot « laser ».

Les membres du conseil grommelèrent entre eux et le professeur de Loki sembla horrifier de voir qu'un étudiant parlait de cette façon à ses supérieurs. L'homme Johnson (héhé) glissa le contrat de Tony vers lui.

- Juste signes ça.

Tony fit exactement comme Loki et signa immédiatement sans prendre la peine de lire le texte ou de faire comme il faut. Quand il rendit le stylo il tapa dans ses mains et demanda :

- Donc je suis bon, maintenant ?

Loki n'aimait pas cet étudiant.

- Il y a juste quelque chose que nous voulons clarifier auprès de vous deux, commença un autre membre, vous allez travailler ensemble parce que vous êtes les fils des hommes les plus influents de cette communauté...

« Ahh, c'est donc ça. »

- ...et cela ferait **vraiment** une bonne image pour l'université de vous voir travailler ensemble, donc il est absolument impératif que vous soumettiez ces cartes de temps et fournissiez une documentations approprier, finit-il sinistrement.

Loki n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlaient mais Tony le devança.

- Cartes de temps ? demanda-t-il.

Les membres du conseil froncèrent les sourcils.

- Vous venez juste de signer un contrat disant que vous êtes d'accord avec eux ! Bon dieu mec, prends ça au sérieux !

Tony blanchit et se tourna vers Loki pour voir si il était au courant à propos des cartes de temps. Bien évidemment, Loki ne savait pas, mais il donna tout de même un hochement de tête négatif à Tony.

- Vous allez avoir besoin de passer au moins 15h ensemble par semaine à travailler et nous aurons besoin de documentations pour savoir ce sur quoi vous travailler à chaque fois. Cela pourra être envoyé à votre professeur-superviseur...

Il était fort possible que les cœurs de Tony et Loki se soient arrêtés en cet instant, mais Loki ne se sentait pas généreux donc _son_ cœur s'était arrêté en entendant cela. 15h par semaine ?! C'était ridicule ! LOKI DÉTÉSTAIT LES GENS.

- Nous avons hâte de voir le travail que vous produirez tous les deux, dit un membre du conseil en hochant la tête en direction de la porte.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête d'un air hébété et prirent la sortie. Une fois qu'ils furent de l'autre côté de la porte, Loki se tourna vers Tony pour lui demander comment il comptait faire pour le travail, mais une fois encore il le devança.

- Ici, mets ton numéro dans mon téléphone et je t'enverrais un texto plus tard dans la journée pour que l'on puisse travailler en dehors de nos horaires. J'aurais aimé faire ça maintenant mais je veux _vraiment_ retourner auprès du laser, expliqua-t-il dans une demi respiration.

Tony avait un téléphone étrange.

Une fois que son numéro fut dans son téléphone, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois que Loki peut-être un prénom mignon. Même si il est bizarre. Écoutes, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je n'ai pas vraiment lu le contrat ou autre chose me disant que je travaillerais avec quelqu'un d'autre – donc c'était en quelque sorte un choc, divagua-t-il. Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi beau soit dit en passant, cela rendra d'autant plus facile nos longues nuits à travailler. En tout cas – je dois y aller, je t'enverrais un message plus tard ! dit-il avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée de son laser chéri.

Loki resta médusé. Il avait seulement dit un mot à l'autre homme et c'était son prénom. Et bordel quel gars ?! Qui flirte comme ça avec son partenaire de recherches ?

« Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi beau »

Loki aboya un rire quand il fut certain que les membres du conseil était toujours de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce Tony ne « l'avait » pas eu. L'adolescent brun fronça les sourcils pour lui-même dans le couloir vide du bâtiment administratif et pour la centième fois en ce jour _se maudit_ de ne pas avoir lu ces fichus petits caractères.

Fuck la deuxième année.

xXxXxXxXx

_Note de l'auteur : :3_

**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? C'est un UA donc c'est particulier, mais beaucoup d'UA vaillent le coup d'œil et je pense que celui-ci en fait parti ! (j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup rit)**

**Info : il y a actuellement 22 chapitres (le 22ème ayant été posté il n'y a pas longtemps). Et aussi, je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, mais sachez que je m'occupe aussi de Dominoes and Dynamite en parallèle, donc voilà. Eeeeet je n'oublie pas mes propres écrits, don't worry ! ;)**


End file.
